Sexy Red Rose
by Twilight Rose
Summary: He was hot but I am not. But he likes me. ARGH! RxEm OOC Rose is new in school and gets sick Emmett offers to take he home. What will happen? Will they get together?
1. Meeting Rose

**Ok this is a new story and the characters are OOC like just if you are wondering. Doesnt make much sense but these things happen in my school rEWiew and tell me if they happen in your school and if you want me to carry on. **

**Rxx**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Rosalie POV._

_Oh. My. God. _Did boys ever stop staring? They were always looking at me. I mean I am exactly the same as before. Well two months ago but, still. They never stared then. I was just the new girl.

Ok, now, I have bigger boobs. But you can't see them cause I wear my school jumper which is like ten times too big. Just how I like it.

I aren't any prettier. I don't ever think I am pretty. I don't get what the boys see in me. _Oh. My. Effing. God. _Another bloody boy. Argh.

"Hi. The name's Jack." He obviously thought he was hot. He wasn't hot. He was covered in acne. Ew. I walked over to still on the bench in front of the school.

More boys. Even 12 year olds. I am seventeen for Christ's sake. Junior year. At the end of high school.

I wanted to scream. Will they quit staring at me. I walked into the foyer. I was getting to much attention outside in the playground or whatever people call it now.

"Hey, sexy." I tuned round to see one of the hottest boys looking at me, exquisitely. I just stared blankly at him. He had big bands of muscles. Everywhere. God I felt faint.

Wait. Did he just call me sexy? Lots of boys did that. Called un-hot girls hot. It happened all the time. Maybe he was just messing. He would walk away in a few seconds. He didn't. _Crap._ I mentally screamed at myself.

"You ok? I am Emmett." His put his hand out and smiling. I took it, shaking slightly. He had such big hands. He looked at me, worried.

I released I hadn't said anything. _Oh God. He must think I am so retarded. _"Um . . ." Shit, what was my name again? Oh. "Rose."

He smiled, one of the most breathe-taking smiles I have ever seen. "Nice, to meet you. Sexy Red Rose." He bowed, turned and walked into the library. _What the hell just happened? Did he just call me a sexy red rose. I think I am going to faint._

I walked to the nurse's office. I really thought I was going to faint. I was in a trance. I opened the office door and waited for the nurse to get off the phone.

"Hi. What's up, dear?" God, she was like one of those nurses in guy's fantasies. Short skirt. Shirt buttoned downed so much you could see, like the whole of her bra.

"I feel faint." I stated, simply. I wanted to go home and die. Why did this happen to me? Yeah, he was hot, but I didn't want to be in a relationship. They would just dump me and I would beg my mum to let us move. She would give in. I had been to six different schools in the past two months. I had been in Forks High for two months. I already had admirers.

"Would you like me to let you go home? What's your name?" The nurse asked. "Rose," I nodded, weakly. God, I really did feel faint. "Maybe, you shouldn't drive. You look way out of here." Again, I nodded.

I thought about Jasper. He was one of my first friends. He would drive me home. I had no-one else. He was one of my only friends. Well, apart from Alice. But she was a cheerleader and would be with all her cheerleading friends. Oh, and Bella but her truck was so slow. It was like riding a snail.

"Do you have anyone who could drive you home or pick you up?" Before I could answer, someone entered the room. "I will."

* * *

Emmett POV.

She was the hottest thing I have ever seen. I mean I couldn't even see her properly. She was wearing a frickin' huge jumper. But my god. Those eyes and that hair just screamed hot. I had to speak to her.

"Hey sexy," _Oh my god. I can't believe I just said that. _She turned around and stared at me. I stared back. She didn't look well.

"You ok? I'm Emmett." I said putting my hand out and smiling. I knew my smile just blow girls away. She looked shocked. Then she came back and shook my hand. She had such small hands. Imagine them on my . . .

_No, don't think like that Emmett. You only just met her. God but she is so hot._

"Um," she looked flustered. "Rose." She said as if she only just remembered.

"Nice to meet you Sexy Red Rose." Oh god. I can't believe I just said that. I smiled and walked off to the library. She was still just standing there. I checked out some books on biology. I had to study. I was failing.

_Bang. _I ran to the bang to find a wee kid on the floor covered in books. I couldn't help but laugh. I walked off to the nurses to get him on icepack.

"Do you have anyone who could drive you home or pick you up?" Before I thought about it I said, "I will."

Rose turned around and stared at me in shock. I just smiled. I had to get this girl to like me.

* * *

**Ok I know this is like really out of character but it was all I could think of. I wrote this like weeeeeeeeeeeeks ago but never posted it. That whole boys call unhot girls hot happens in my school so I thought I would put it in.**

**Anyway tell me if u want anther chapter if not it is just going to be a One-shot cliffy.**

**Review**


	2. Drive Home

Okay, second chapter. Sorry, Fanfiction sorta broke. I couldn't post reviews, upload chapter or add stories to story alert for a few days. Sorry.

* * *

RPOV.

* * *

We were sitting in Emmett's jeep. I was extremely uncomfortable even though the seat was soft. I still felt faint.

"Errr. Where do you live?" Emmett asked. I looked up and gave him directions. I wish I had gotten Jasper or something.

He was my first friend. People thought we were brother and sister because we were so alike. Jasper is dating Alice which is how we became friends.

Alice is always trying to play Barbie doll with me. She did that to Bella as well. I knew Bella because she lived across the road from me.

We pulled up outside my house when I remember I didn't have the key yet. My mum had forgotten to give me it. "Shit," I said under my breathe. "What?" Emmett looked at me. I shook my head. I opened the door and fell out the jeep. It was quite big. I lay on the road and looked at the sky. I probably looked retarded but I didn't care.

A shadow appeared in front of me and I screamed. "Wow! Chill, It's just me. Emmett. You fell out my car. Are you okay?" I nodded and let Emmett help me up. I waved and walked towards my door. I tried opening it but it was locked.

_No, your mum would leave it open to get robbed._ My inner voice told me. It had a point. My mum was blonde but no stupid. Neither was I.

I walked round the house and looked for an open window. I felt someone come behind me as I was about to climb over the fence to my backyard. I screamed. A large hand cover my mouth. I had a feeling it was Emmett so I stopped screaming and struggling. He let me go and I quickly climbed over the fence.

EmPOV.

* * *

I watched Rose climb over the fence. I stared at her butt then decided to climb over after her. As I hit the ground, I looked around and say no one there.

_Weird. _My inner voice said. _Where did she go? _

Another voice argued, _Maybe she was trying to get away from you. _I thought about that for a minute then called her name. "Rose?" I shouted.

"In here." A voice said. I looked around and saw it come from the window. I walked over and climbed threw the window. I looked and saw I was in a bedroom. And Rose was there. In her bra and panties. _Shit. _

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I whispered in her ear, "You really should wear nicer clothes. Tight one." I rubbed circles in her hip. I felt her freeze. She turned slowly and stared into my eyes. Slowly, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She moaned, quietly and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smirked into the kiss. I pulled back and smiled at her. She growled and pushed me back on to the bed. "Wait, is this your room?" I asked, a little nervous in case this was her mum's room or something. Rose nodded then straddled me. She kissed up my neck and along my jaw, I moaned.

Rose got up, quickly. I pouted. She laughed at my expression then looked at the clock. Her eyes widened and she ran to the closet and came out with a big t-shirt with BLACK on the back. Was that an old boyfriend? I narrowed my eyes.

RPOV.

* * *

Emmett narrowed his eyes when he saw what my t-shirt said. No one but Jazz, Alli and Bells knew about Jacob. I laughed at Emmett. He looked into my eyes and I was instantly lost.

"Rose?" he asked. I nodded. "Er. Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and nodded. Did Emmett know Jasper, Alice and Bella. I knew Alice had a brother. Edward, I think. He hit on me a couple of times but I ignored him. Maybe Emmett knew Edward. Edward was a player. Bella liked him. I told her no but she didn't listen.

"Hey, do you know Jasper Whitlock, Alice Cullen and Bella Swan?" Emmett nodded. "Jasper is in my history. Alice is Edward's sister and Bella is my sister."

"So you are the famous Emmett Swan, who looks after and teases Bella?" I said, playfully. Emmett grinned evilly and nodded. I sighed and shook my head. I walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"My mum will be home soon." I told him. He shrugged. I looked out the window and watched the rain which had just started. "Who is Black?" I turned and saw that Emmett looked really angry. I looked down. Tears formed in my eyes. Emmett dropped his head to my level and looked into my eyes.

"Old boyfriend. Bad memories. Will tell you when I am ready, okay?" I said, quickly. Emmett nodded. Jake caused me a lot of bad memories and scars but not physical ones.

_Knock, knock. _

I went to open the door. I stared at the person in the doorway then fainted.

* * *

Taha. Who was at the door? Jake? Maybe but no one knows. Sorry for the short chapter.

R xx


	3. Who the fuck are you?

RPOV.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was met with Emmett's face. I screamed. He looked worried. I frowned.

"Rosie, who is that guy?" He turned his body and pointed at the guy in the seat across the room.

I never grew up with a dad. He left my mom when I was two. My mom told me that he had found out she was pregnant, was with me for a bit then met someone new and left immediately.

It was my dad who sat in the seat on the other side of the room. It was the man who left me and my mom for some slut.

I jumped up and started shouting. "WHAT THE FUCK? LEAVE, DUDE. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" Emmett still looked worried but my . . . John looked shocked.

I lowered my voice, "What do you want, John?" John looked down, ashamed I hoped. He looked up into my eyes, "I-I wanted to see my daughter. I missed you, Rose." He mumbled. Emmett looked shocked to say the least.

I glowered at him. "You . . . Missed . . . Me," I said, slowly, "You left us when I was two. I was a fucking kid. You couldn't miss me, you didn't know me. And, when you left for that slut I stopped being you daughter. Now, get out! I need to make out with my boyfriend and with you here I can't do that." I complained.

John stood and slowly made his way to the door. I followed after him. Emmett stood with a determined look on his face. I shook my head at him and he slunk back to the sofa.

I opened the door and shoved John out. I slammed the door and broke down crying.

EmPOV.

* * *

I heard Rose crying and ran out to the doorway. She was on the floor, head pressed against the door with tears streaming down her face. I ran over and wrapped her in my arms. A sob shook threw her body. I held on to her tightly. It broke my heart to see her like this. _Wait, it broke my heart? I had only known her for a day. Yikes._

I froze then looked down at Rose. Even with tears streaming down her face and her hair a mess she was still beautiful.

I stood up and pulled Rose with me. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I carried her to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. I crawled in behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her sobs quietened down a bit and I could feel her beginning to fall asleep.

"Shhhh. Go to sleep, honey. I will be right here. Not going to leave ya. Sleep, sweetie. He isn't coming back." I whispered in her ear. "I hope." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Okay thanks for reading

REVIEW PLEASE

R xx


End file.
